paradise_bayfandomcom-20200214-history
Commodore's Bounty
} |name = Commodore's Bounty |supertitle = Daily Rewards (Beta) |image = Commodores Bounty.png |levelunlocked = 5 |availableat = In-game (at login) }} The Commodore's Bounty is a new daily rewards game feature where the Commodore wishes to share his bounty of valuable treasures and exotic pets with you. There are two tiers of reward, Free and Premium: * The Free tier reward can be collected simply by logging into the game on that day. You must collect each free reward on that day, or you will miss it. * The Premium Tier rewards can only be collected after you have unlocked the Premium Tier by in-game purchase. You will then be able to collect both the free and premium tier rewards when logging in each day, and you will also receive any tier rewards that you have missed during the collection so far. 2019: Season 4: The Griffin Cub Collection The following rewards are available from Feb 14th 2019 - Mar 16th 2019: Griffin Cub Starter Bundle The Griffin Cub Starter Bundle includes the following items: * 10x , 5x , 5x , 2x , 1x Griffin Cub Gift Bundle The Griffin Cub Gift Bundle includes the following items: * 30x , 50x 2019: Season 3: The Dragon Hatchling Collection The following rewards are available from Dec 14th 2019 - Feb 13th 2019: Dragon Hatchling Starter Bundle The Dragon Hatchling Starter Bundle includes the following items: * 10x , 5x , 5x , 2x , 1x Dragon Hatchling Gift Bundle The Dragon Hatchling Gift Bundle includes the following items: * 30x , 50x 2018: Season 2: The White Hart Collection The following rewards are available from Dec 15th 2018 - Jan 13th 2019: White Hart Starter Bundle The White Hart Starter Bundle includes the following items: * 10x , 5x , 5x , 2x , 1x White Hart Gift Bundle The White Hart Gift Bundle includes the following items: * 30x , 50x 2018: Season 1: The Pegacorn Collection The following rewards are available from Nov 15th - Dec 14th 2018: Pegacorn Starter Bundle The Pegacorn Starter Bundle includes the following items: * 10x , 5x , 5x , 2x , 1x The Commodore's Introductory Dialogue "Ahoy! I am Commodore Willoughby Standfordingtonshire III, but you may call me the Commodore." "During a lifetime of voyages, I have collected a bounty of valuable treasures and exotic pets! Too many in fact!" "I want to share them, all you have to do is show up every day and collect them!" "All of my rewards are part of a Collection which will only be offered for '''30 days'."'' "Now, let me show you how this all works." "This is the reward Collection that is currently being offered." "Collect your '''Free Tier' reward here."'' "Buy the '''Premium Tier' to collect these daily rewards! You'll get ALL these rewards, even for previous days you missed."'' "Make sure to collect a reward each day!" "I will return with a new Collection in due time, but for now - I bid you fair winds and following seas, Trademaster!" fr:Butin du Commodore es:Botín del Comandante Category:Commodore's Bounty Category:Gameplay Feature Category:Limted Edition Category:Beta Tests